1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal reach service that provides an optional cellular network point of entry.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional cellular phones have become extremely popular. One of the reasons for this popularity is the ability to reach highly mobile individuals carrying cellular phones. Cellular phones have all the advantages of pagers with the additional convenience of being able to answer the page immediately with the cellular phone.
When answering a page using a cellular phone, a subscriber is connected with the paging party through a cellular network as well as through a bridging and signaling unit of a personal reach service system. Both the cellular network and a bridging and signaling unit of the personal reach service are required to provide the convenient option of answering a page via the cellular phone. Thus, the subscriber pays for both the cellular network and the bridging and signaling unit of the personal reach service resulting in a high cost to the subscriber. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce subscriber's cost for cellular phone paging.